Jangles
Jangles is short man, wearing plain clothes, but more like a traveler than just a commoner or farmer. He wears a brimmed hat and friendly smile, almost too friendly. He frequents the Dunn Wright Inn looking for willing participants to play a game of chance with dice, "Ship, Captain, and Crew." Jangles is a local to Venza and a professional dice player by trade. He does have some local knowledge as well. If ever a barroom brawl breaks out he is a coward and he gets out of dodge fast. '''Rules of the Game:' Object: This game is played with five dice. The object of the game is to roll a six (the "ship"), a five ("Captain"), and a four ("crew") with three dice, and get the highest score with the other two dice ("the ship's cargo"). Play: Each player antes at the beginning of the game. It is common for the first person of each round to set the ante for that particular round. The first player then rolls the dice with the goal of getting a six, a five, and a four. Any dice which do not match the player's current goal can be rerolled as long as the "shooter" descends in order of six, five, four. A player gets up to three rolls to make the ship, Captain and crew. Once doing so, the remaining dice are added together to form the player's score. A player who makes ship, captain and crew in fewer than three rolls can choose to reroll the remaining dice, in hopes of a better score. If a player decides to continue rolling, their previous high score does not count towards their final score. For example, a player's first roll may be 3, 3, 3, 6, and 4. Although the player rolled both a 6 and 4, they can keep only the 6. The player rerolls the other four dice, and gets 5, 4, 1, and 2, which gives them the ship (from the first roll), Captain and crew. The remaining dice are added together to form the player's score for this round. At this point, having rolled the dice only twice, the player can choose either to stay with the current score and pass the dice on to the next player, or to roll the dice a third time (setting aside the 6, 5 and 4). Play proceeds clockwise. A player who fails to make ship, captain and crew gets no score for that turn. Winning: The player with the highest score at the end of the round wins the entire pot. Other Rules: When beginning the second round, play begins with the player to the right of the first player in the previous round. In other words, while gameplay goes clockwise, the first player of each round moves counter-clockwise. A popular alternate to the above rule: The player who won the last round starts the next round. In the event of a tie or draw, no one wins the pot; all players ante again and play another round. Odds and Ends: The last person to throw the dice in a round is "the hammer." The current winning score is "the point." It's common to hear someone who is not keeping up ask, "What's the point and who's the hammer?" Category:NPC